Stay my football head
by Pca student
Summary: A new boy goes to Arnold and Helga's school. Helga can't resist his charms and falls for him. The good thing is that she doesn't want to fall for him, she still loves Arnold. And what happens when Arnold gets jealous?
1. Falling for James

This story takes place after both 'Real Summer love' and 'The new girl'

A boy named James goes to the same school as Arnold and Helga. Helga can't resist his charms and falls for him, but the good thing is that she doesn't want to fall for him, she wants Arnold. What happens when Arnold gets jealous?

Three weeks since the whole 'Ashley' incident has passed and everything was just perfect. Arnold and Helga were still going out and they were happy. Right now it was after lunch and they were playing on the playground.

"I can't believe that we have already been in school for three whole weeks now." He told her.

"I know, I can't believe it either." She said.

The bell rang so everybody went back inside. In the class room, Mr. Simon's had an announcement to make. "Today class, we are going to be having a new student."

"Please don't be another Ashley." Helga mumbled to herself. She didn't need to put up with another girl who would try to steal Arnold's heart or threaten to hurt him if he refused her. However, Helga's mouth dropped open in shock when she saw the student that entered the room. It was a boy. He almost looked exactly like her, except he didn't have uni brows. He had beautiful blond hair and blue eyes. Pretty soon Helga was blushing. He was hot! wait a minute..what was she thinking? She was in love with Arnold so how could she fall for another boy? It felt so wrong but yet so right at the same time.

Arnold felt a little jealous by the new guys appearance and the way Helga was starring at him. That was crazy though, Helga has been in love with him since preschool, there was no way that she would fall for someone else. He shrugged of the feeling, knowing he was getting jealous for no reason at all. So what if he was attractive and good looking, Helga G Pataki would never fall for him so Arnold had nothing to worry about.

"Please give a big warm welcome to James Madison!" Mr. Simon's boomed as if the new boy was a famous celebrity. James just smiled and waved.

Lila got one side of her braided hair. "Oh he is just ever so sweet and angelic!"

For once in Helga's life, she actually agreed with Lila. This boy was so handsome that he was irresistible, not even a tough girl like her could resist him. James took the first seat next to hers and sat down.

_"I am not falling for James Madison, I am not falling for James Madison." _She repeated in her brain. _"I am in love with Arnold, always was and always will be!"_

But Helga knew part of what she was trying to convince her self was wrong. She was falling for this boy that wasn't Arnold and that was the whole problem.

James smiled at Helga. "Uh, I'm James Madison." He said putting out a hand to shake.

She blushed. "Uh Helga. Helga G Pataki." She said shaking it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss. Pataki." He said.

Arnold growled with jealousy as he watched and heard the whole thing. What was the matter with him? Why was he getting so jealous? It's not like they were flirting. He clenched his hands in a fist then banged his head on the table. The whole class stared at him like he had lost his mind.

Mr Simon's became concerned and walked over to his desk. "Is everything alright Arnold?" He asked.

Arnold glared at the new boy and Helga, then turned back to the teacher. "Yeah, everything is fine." He answered not at all trying to hide his jealousy or sarcasm.

"Are you sure?" Mr. Simon's asked again, not sure by his tone.

"Yes." Arnold lied again.

After class, Helga was at her locker and James came over. "I know we didn't really get a chance to talk in class but-" He began.

"No duh." Helga replied sarcastically.

James laughed. "But I'd like to have that chance. If you're not busy during lunch maybe we could get to know each other more?" He suggested.

Helga blushed again. Why was she blushing so much? "Well okay." She answered quickly. "Let me go check with Arnold first."

James was puzzled. "Who's Arnold?" He asked.

"He's my boyfriend." She answered as she quickly left him and rushed over to Arnold who was heading for the cafateria.

"Uh Arnold, would you mind if the new student James has lunch with us?" She asked.

"I guess not." He answered not really wanting to tell her the truth.

So James had lunch with Arnold and Helga. Arnold noticed that he seemed to pay more attention to Helga and that made him feel left out. What made him feel worse was that Helga was laughing at all of Jame's jokes, even the ones that sounded kind of corny.

He sighed.

"What's wrong Arnold?" She asked.

"Nothing." He answered not wanting to talk about it.

Helga was concerned. "Are you sure nothings bothering you Arnold, you seem a little low today?"

Arnold shook his head.

"Well okay, if you say so." Still she was very suspicious.

James turned his attention to Helga. "Uh, Helga, I was wondering if maybe after school you would like to hang out?"

"Well okay. Will you come with us Arnold?" She asked.

"Sure I'd love-" James cut him off.

"Actually, I was hoping that just the two of us could hang out." James told Helga.

"Oh." She said trying to hide her disappointment.

"Don't worry, their will be a time when all three of us can hang out." James said trying to make her feel better.

Arnold tried to hide how hurt he was. James, for some reason wanted to hang out with Helga alone. That's when it hit him! James had a crush on Helga and was trying to flirt with her! And he wasn't going to stand for that, no one ever tries to flirt or mess with his girl, no one!


	2. Hormones

After school. Arnold was waiting for Helga so he could walk her home, but then he remembered that she was going to a skate park with James. He sighed as he looked down at the ground. They were going to a skate park and James didn't want him to tag along. Something was definitely up. All of their problems would never end. The first problem was Summer, then Ashley and now James.

"Hey Arnold." A fimilar voice said.

"Oh hi Lila." He said.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I'm fine." He lied.

"Where's Helga?" She asked.

"She's going to a skate park with the new guy James." Arnold said trying to hide his jealousy.

As Helga and James were walking together, they laughed and talked and realized they liked almost the same exact things. As he went on about an amazing story he wanted to share with her, she caught herself blushing again. She completely forgot her after plans with Arnold. She told Arnold that her and James would only be at the skate park for an hour and a half, but already it was going on five. She had stood him up.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned as he realized that she had something on her mind.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She shrugged.

James smiled. "I sure hope so, cause I'm really having a great time. You really know how to skate."

Helga chuckled. "I learned when I was six."

"So, how's your home life? Are you happy?" He asked.

"Well my parents barely pay attention to me, it's like I don't even exist. I have a perfect older sister named Olga, she's all grown up now. My parents love and care about her more than me."

She then explained to him about how her and Arnold met. It was six years ago when Helga and Arnold were both four years old.

Helga was getting ready for her very first day of preschool. Her older sister was playing the piano and Bob and Mariam were too busy watching her to take Helga to school. They made her go all by herself, out in the pouring rain, she didn't even have an umbrella or raincoat. Poor little Helga walked out the door with her head hanging. She tried to avoid puddles and get under peoples umbrellas, then the people got on a city bus and Helga got drenched by water and mud as the bus drove away. another bus came and a little boy who looked her age, blond hair and a football head, he came over to her and shared his umbrella with her. He walked her to class and he even told her that he liked her bow.

He shared his cookies with her when Harald stole hers. James listened as she went on.

Arnold was at the park sitting on a bench waiting for Helga. He even had a vase of flowers in his hands, they were pink scented flowers. He sighed as he looked down at them. He had been waiting for her for about an hour and a half now. It was getting late and he had to be home for dinner.

The next day, Helga had to see her therapist. It was the same Therapist in 'Helga on the couch'

"The problem is that I'm in love with Arnold, but I'm also developing feelings for the new boy, James." She explained.

"Those feelings are normal, it's a part of growing up, we all get mixed feelings. You're getting to be the age where your hormones will arrive." The therapist explained.

"So you're telling me, it's okay to have feelings for the new boy when I'm in a relationship with Arnold?"

She nodded. "You're going to be eleven in April. Eleven is usually the age when things start to change for girls."

"Should I break up with Arnold until I have all my feelings figured out?" Helga asked.

"It's your choice. If you really love Arnold and prevent him from getting hurt then your heart will know what's best."

When the session ended, Helga went back to class and sat in the middle and both Arnold and James were right next to her. She sighed as she glanced at the both of them. Even if she did break up with Arnold, that didn't mean she wanted to be all over James. She still loved Arnold and she didn't want to break up with him just because of her stupid little crush she had on James. She has known Arnold for six years and did not want to risk losing their relationship for some guy she barely knew.

During free period Helga rushed over to Arnold. He was at his locker putting stuff away. "Hey." She said.

"I was waiting hours for you yesterday and you never came."

"Oh no, I'm so sorry. It's just that I was having so much fun with James that I completely forgot." She explained.

"It's okay. It's not a big deal." He told her.

James came over to them. "Oh there you are Helga. I was looking all over for you."

Helga blushed. "You were?"

"Yeah, of course. So are we going to have lunch together again?" He asked.

"Let me ask Arnold first." She said.

"Actually I was hoping for just the two of us." He said.

"Well, I guess." She answered.

So Helga and James went to the cafeteria and had lunch together. Arnold ended up eating alone and heard Helga laughing at Jame's jokes again.

"There's this new movie coming out and I was wondering if maybe after school we could see it together?" He offered.

"What about Arnold?" She asked.

"I only have two tickets, and I need one for you and myself, so maybe another time he could come." Jame's explained.

"Cool! I've heard so much about the movie. 'Space mar-shins!" and it's going to be in 3-d!" She exclaimed.

After school, James got out his red cellphone and dialed some numbers. "Hello? yes it's me James. Everything is going great. I'm taking Helga to the movies after school, alone. It's going to be just me and her." He explained to who ever he was talking too.

He pressed his ear closer to the phone and listened to what the voice was saying. "Oh you bet you. By next week Helga will be my girlfriend and Arnold will be all yours, just like you want."

On a pink couch a girl with blonde hair was sitting down. It was Ashley Torris and she was sitting with Summer.

"Excellent." Ashley replied with an evil smirk.


	3. The kiss

At around three thirty, Helga was outside of her house waiting for James. A lot of thoughts appeared in her mind, like the fact that Arnold wasn't going to be with her. But there was always another time, and plus she didn't want to be rude to James. She couldn't just blow him off cause her boyfriend can't come with them.

"Hey Helga, looking good." James said walking over.

Helga smiled. "So how are we going to get there?" She asked.

James smirked. "On my Moped." He replied handing her a pink helmet and he had a black one for himself.

Helga put on the pink helmet and got on. It took them about fifteen or twenty minutes to get to the movie theaters. When they got there, James asked Helga if he could get anything special for her and said that he would be more than happy to pay for her, and he had a lot of money on him. He was being such a gentleman.

They went into theature 18 where Space Marchions was playing. They had about fifteen minutes of comercial before the movie started, but a lot of the movies that were coming out were going to be so good.

When the movie started, both Helga and James put on their 3-d glasses and watched it. Helga really wished that James had a third ticket, then Arnold could of came too. She was really enjoying the film, so far it was a great movie and it had outstanding special effects!

"So, how are you liking the movie so far?" James asked after he finished chewing on a piece of popcorn. He had such great manors, and waited until he finished chewing before he spoke.

"I like it!" She replied happily.

"And that's why I brought you here. I had a feeling that you'd be interested in this kind of stuff." He explained.

"Well you were right." She said.

The movie was about green aliens from outer space and villains known as the space marsh-ions threatened to destroy all the planets, including planet earth. So the aliens had to team up together to try and stop world domination, and later in the movie it is revealed that their boss is a traitor and is really an evil marsion in disguise. She had been working for the bad guys all along and she was never really an alien, she used a special belt to put around her waste. A transformation belt, and it gave her the ability to transform into any creature or human being she wanted to impersonate.

There was also a little romance scene between two of the main alien characters, who have had a love\hate relationship since the begging of the film. They were similar to Arnold and Helga. The boy alien had feelings for the girl alien but was completely clueless about her romantic feelings for him. They both admitted that they respect and care for one another and maybe even more than just friends and they kissed. After the moment they both went in action to save all the planets and stop explosive chemicals from going off and machinery that was going to destroy the space ships. In the end the good guys won and the marsh-ions were put behind bars.

The credits rolled as the movie was ending, and everyone began to leave the theater, except for James and Helga.

"Well that was some movie." Helga told James.

"Yeah and-" James began.

Helga noticed that James was just staring into her eyes. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Do I have something in my eyes?"

He shook his head. "No, but they're very beautiful."

Helga smiled and blushed. She was taken by surprise when James just leaned in and kissed her. Her eyes were blinking wide open. She did have a crush on him, but she wasn't excepting this to happen. Still she was too stunned to pull away, she didn't know whether if she should like it or not. After all She might of been crushing on him, but it was Arnold that she was in love with and she knew better than to just kiss this guy back. James stopped and pulled away.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that, it's just-" He began.

"Uh-" Helga began. This was a very awkward moment.

"I gotta get going, I'll see you at school tomorrow." She quickly replied, as she grabbed for her purse, got up and left the theater.

Helga couldn't believe what he just did to her. Why couldn't she just hit or push him away, why the heck did she just freeze up and let him do that to her. She felt very uncomfortable, she did not like it at all. He must of had feelings for her and didn't respect the fact that she was in a relationship with Arnold. She didn't trust him anymore. She hoped it would be easy to avoid him at all costs.

"I can't belive that jerk, he just kisses me and he knows that I already have a boyfriend. What a sicko!"

She went home, quickly rushed upstairs, picked up the telephone and dialed Arnold's number. "Arnold? Hello? Are you there? We need to talk! It's very serious! It's about what James just did to me when the movie was ending!" She panicked.


	4. Nobody's prize

When Helga said what he did to her, that made Arnold furious and his heart began to pound like crazy. "He kissed you?"

Helga nodded. "Yes, he kissed me? He didn't even ask if I'd be okay with it, he just did it!" She panicked.

"Nobody kisses my girl but me!" Arnold said getting jealous.

He was going to teach this James guy a lesson; no one makes his girl feel uncomfortable and gets away with it. "James is so going down." He said through gritted teeth.

"I think he's up to something bad Arnold. I've been feeling very wary around him. I mean he just kisses me even though he knows that I'm already taken and he must know that I had small feelings for him!"

"Great. First Ashley's infatuated by me and now this." Arnold said.

"I'm not even sure if he really likes me or someone told him to do all this in order to get to you. Like maybe that Ashley girl still wants you!"

"But that's impossible. Her and Summer are in jail, how could they be apart of what James is doing to you?" Arnold asked.

"I don't know. Maybe they escaped." She answered.

"Okay, I'll give you the same advice you gave me about Ashley. Avoid him at all costs."

Helga smiled. "Operation avoid James at all costs, check." She said.

"Okay." He said.

They said goodbye and hung up.

Helga sighed. She couldn't get the thought out of her head that James could actually be in cahoots with Summer and Ashley. He seemed so sweet, kind and nice. But then again so did Ashley. She frowned.

The next day at school, Helga made sure she stayed close to Arnold and didn't pay attention to James at all, which ticked him off, maybe he should have never kissed her. Who cares how she felt, he liked her and he was going to win her one way or another.

At lunch when Helga saw James heading towards her direction, she quickly rushed over to where Arnold was sitting and had lunch with him instead.

James growled and slammed his fist on the table he was sitting at. Why was she doing this to him? "All because I kissed her." He didn't care if she was uncomfortable or not, he wanted her. He scoffed as he watched them eat lunch together as if nothing ever happened.

"Nobody disses me, I'm getting to the bottom of things now!" He got up from the table and marched over to where Arnold and Helga were. "Excuse me." He said demanding to get their attention.

They both looked up at him with disgust.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're ignoring me? James asked Helga.

"I don't know. Maybe I am." She replied sarcastically with a smirk on her lips.

James growled. "So, is that the way things are going to work around here? I have been a very good friend. First I take you to a skate park, then I even listen to your pathetic stories that I could careless about, I take you to go see a cool movie that's in 3-d! And this is how your going to repay me by giving me the cold shoulder all day and having lunch with this loser?" He was angry.

"I'm sorry James, but you got it all wrong. He's not the loser around here pal; it's you. And serves you right loose tooth, that's what you get for trying to entice me!"

"This isn't over Pataki! I am going to win you one way or another! You'll see! I am going to make you realize that I would make a much better boyfriend than this football headed dork!" With that he stormed off.

Arnold and Helga both smiled and gave him the loser sign with their index fingers. They playfully slapped each other's hands and highfived.

"That was amazing Helga!" Arnold cheered. "You sure told him off!"

"That's right bucko, I am nobody's prize, nobody's! I am Helga G Pataki, you hear?" She shouted after James, hoping to get the message into his dumb little brain.

James went back to his table, ignoring all the snide remarks from all his peers. He reached into the right pocket of his pants and got out his cell phone.

"Hello Ash, It looks like Helga's not going to be that easy to ensnare after all. She has just proven to be a real challenge!"

Ashley was in her bedroom sitting on a blue bean bag chair, twirling her hair. "Don't worry James. She may not be easy to fool or trick, but Both Summer and I know one of her weaknesses."

James was puzzled. "Uh, what's that?"

Ashley smirked. "Arnold."


	5. Arnold and Helga's picnic

After school both Arnold and Helga were taking a nice walk in the park. They had a basket full of goodies and a picnic blanket with them. Helga helped him spread out the blanket on the grass then they put the basket on it and sat on the blanket.

Arnold got out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich to eat and a glass of milk to drink. Helga got out a salami stick and took a big bite out of it.

Arnold took a nice bite out of his sandwich and took a sip of milk. "Mm."

It was a beautiful and nice sunny afternoon, it was a great day for a picnic, and blue birds were happily chirping in the trees as they watched Arnold and Helga having a feast. It felt like the sun was really smiling at the couple. Everything was just perfect. When some birds and doves came over Arnold shared the crumbs from his sandwich with them. Their kindness and love for each other was attracting all the animals. And pretty soon Arnold and Helga were sharing their food with the animals.

"Okay okay, you can have the berries and grapes, but you are not getting a hold of my salami." Helga said as she hogged all the salami sticks.

Arnold was petting a few deers and feeding them some blue berries and cantaloupe. Helga just threw some crumbs and grapes for the birds and doves to eat.

What none of them knew was that James was at the park too. He was hiding behind a bush and spying on them. When they walked by he planned on snatching one of them and then he'd bring them to Summer and Ashley.

"You are so going down Helga." He said to himself.

Arnold and Helga were both chewing on pastrami and then their eyes met and their lips touched. They pulled away and took out something else to eat. Next they were going to have some watermelon.

"So, how's the picnic?" Arnold asked.

"Much better than being alone at the movie theaters with James." Helga replied finishing a piece of watermelon.

He smiled. "I'm glad to hear that."

"So what are we going to do next?" She asked.

"Maybe we could go to a dance." He said.

Helga smiled. "Sounds like a great plan."

They enjoyed the watermelon, and then after that they both had some apples, oranges and bananas.

Arnold and Helga got stuffed and decided that they couldn't eat anymore, so they put the food that they couldn't finish back in the basket and shook the crumbs of the blanket. After the work was done, they both decided to lay down and rest for awhile; they stared at all the clouds in the sky.

"I see a cloud that looks just like you." Arnold told Helga dreamily.

"And I see a cloud that's shaped like a football head." She said dreamily as she looked at the cloud next to the one he was talking about.

After ten minutes of silence, they both decided it was time to go. They got up, folded the blanket and made sure everything was packed up good.

When they were walking by a green bush, something grabbed Helga by the foot and pulled her into the bush. She let out a scream as she was being pulled inside. "Arnold!"

"Helga!" He panicked.

Arnold knew right away who did all this when he heard evil laughter. "James?"

"Sorry pall, but I can't have you foiling my plans this time." James said as he put a rag on Arnold's nose, and within seconds he was knocked out.

James smiled at Helga."You're coming with me Helga. Ashley and Summer are going to have a real pleasure dealing with you."


	6. Underground torture

James had stuffed Helga in a bag and put it in a red wagon, then began pulling the handle. He was going to bring her over to Summer and Ashley's place. All of a sudden his cell phone began to ring. "Hello?" He said answering it.

"It's me Ashley. Did you capture Helga?" She asked.

James smirked. "Yup, I trapped her from behind a bush, then I stuffed her in a bag. I'll bring her over to you in a few." He explained.

"What did you do with Arnold?" She asked.

"I knocked him out. Now he will never stop us." James explained.

"Good, now tell me where he is. Arnold and I have some unfinished business that we need to take care of." She told him as a sinister smirk appeared.

"Is that James?" Summer asked entering the bedroom.

Ashley nodded.

"Give me the phone." She snatched the cell phone from Ashley. "Listen to me James. There has been a change of plans. We want you to trap Helga in our underground lair. We will tell you the secret of entering."

James listened as Summer told him how to enter their underground lair. "Excellent." He said.

Minutes later James arrived at the house. He went over to a bookcase, one of the books were fake and had a button on it. He pushed the button and the bookcase opened like a door. It led him down to a trail of stairs, and then finally he had entered the lair. There was an empty supplies closet in there; Summer and Ashley used it as a dungeon to trap their victims in.

"Bring her in." Ashley said with a smirk.

James dumped Helga out of the bag then through her in the room. She found herself tied down in chains so she couldn't move. "Hey! What gives!"

James smirked. "I will let you out when you agree to be my girlfriend." He told her.

Helga snarled at him. "Don't you mean if I agree?" She asked.

James growled. "Don't you dare be a smart allelic with me."

"James, before my rude and inpatient sister interrupted, I was asking you where Arnold is. Well where is he?" Ashley asked.

"I knocked him out and he's somewhere on the grass unconscious." He answered.

Meanwhile Arnold was still unconscious on the grass, then suddenly his eyes slowly opened and he groaned with pain. He looked around confused, not remembering anything that just happened. But a few seconds later, everything came back to him.

"Oh no, Helga!" He panicked. He quickly got up from the ground and made a run for it. He had no idea how long he had been knocked out but Helga was probably already in the hands of those evil sisters. He brought the rag with him and put it in his pockets.

A girl riding on her moped stopped him. "I'm afraid you're not going anywhere football head." She told him.

"Ashley?" He asked shocked.

"So you do remember me Arnold? Did you miss me? Cause I missed you too. Now you're coming with me. We have some unfinished business to take care of."

"Where is Helga?" Arnold demanded.

"I'm afraid I don't know who you're talking about." She replied sarcastically.

"What did you do with her?" He demanded again.

"Now Arnold, is that anyway to talk to an old friend?" She asked smirking.

"You are no friend Ashley! You're a criminal!"

"I hate to do this to you again Arnold, but if you're not going to surrender, then I'm going to have to make you surrender myself." She said.

She kicked Arnold right in the face as hard as she could, then he fell to the ground. She did everything she did to him the last time she knocked him out. Then she got a rag from her pockets and put it in his face. He was out again. Ashley picked him up and got on the moped with him.

Meanwhile Helga was still trapped in the supplies closet\Dungeon. James was pacing back and forth waiting for Ashley to come back with Arnold.

"So do you want to be a good girl now and maybe we could kiss, make out-" He was cut off.

"Never! I would never! And you're a sicko!" She yelled at him.

James chuckled. "Well I'm sorry you feel that way." He said sarcastically.

When Ashley arrived to her home with Arnold, she placed him on the couch, then went over to the bookcase and pushed the button to open the secret passage.

"Where is he?" Summer asked walking over to her sister.

"He's knocked out again. I put him on the couch." Ashley explained.

"Good, nothing is going to get in the way of our plans this time." Summer said putting an arm around each James and Ashley. The three of them laughed evilly.

"You are wrong about that morons! Arnold will stop you and whatever you're planning, and all three of you are going to end up in the loony bin again. And that's exactly where you three belong!" Helga told them.

Summer laughed, and Ashley joined in.

"I'm sorry Uni. brow girl, but I don't think your precious boyfriend will be able to save you this time." Summer told her.

James smirked. "And just think, soon I'll be your boyfriend, right after we finish off the little dork."

Ashley was confused. "Wait, if you finish off Arnold, then how will he ever be my boyfriend?"

Summer was annoyed by her stupidity. "That's something you're going to have to figure out on your own sis." She replied as she eyed both her and James, as if trying to say that they should hook up instead of trying to pair up with losers like Arnold and Helga.

Meanwhile, Arnold was still on the couch, he woke up and let out a big yawn. He remembered all about Helga when he heard screaming and yelling, but he couldn't figure out where all those noises were coming from. It sounded like someone was murdering her and that really scared him to death.

"I have to find out where she is. I need to search this whole house! And I will stop at nothing until I get her back!"


	7. Defeated again!

Arnold looked around the whole living room, thinking about where she could have been. When Summer and Ashley trapped him, they tied him up in a closet. But he looked everywhere for her and couldn't find her.

In the secret liar, James was pacing around back and forth."I'll be right back, I hear some noise." James said.

"It must be Arnold." Summer said.

James smirked. "Don't worry, I'll take very good care of him."

He left the secret liar and found Arnold in the living room. "Aha!" He said.

Arnold grabbed James by the collar. "Where is she?" He demanded shaking him.

"Whoa, easy buddy, I have no idea what you're talking about." James said sarcastically.

Arnold pulled him in and held onto his collar even tighter. "What did you do to her?"

James laughed and broke free from his reach. "Do you really think that I'm going to tell you?" He asked. He pushed Arnold into a wall. "You need to learn how to mind your own business buddy."

Arnold kicked him in the shin. "Helga is my business you jerk!"

Arnold punched James right in the face as hard as he could, then he started kicking him. James was trying his best fight back but Arnold was just too fast for him. Pretty soon Arnold had James shoved against a wall in a corner.

"You better tell me where she is now, or you're going to regret it." Arnold threatened.

"You've got guts kid, but I'm afraid I don't easily give in." James pushed Arnold away from him and kicked him hard in the face. "You are going 'out' again." He said as he picked up the rag from the floor, but before he could shove it in Arnold's face, Arnold grabbed his hands and bent them back and restrained them on the wall.

"I don't think so, not this time James." He said. "And if you don't want to be seriously injured or wounded, then I suggest you start talking now!"

"I'll tell you where she is Arnold, but this time we're not losing. It's three against two, you're out numbered." James told him.

Arnold went to the bookcase and pressed the button, then entered the secret lair. There were a lot of steps he had to take, but Helga was worth every step. He was going to give these criminals a piece of his mind! As mentioned before, no one messes with his girl and gets away with it.

"I wonder what's taking James so long?" Summer wondered.

"I don't know, maybe Arnold is kicking his butt." Ashley joked.

Summer frowned. "That is a bad thing you know, if that's what's really happening. And I thought you were over your stupid crush on the loser?"

"Its over hags, now let Helga go!" Arnold demanded stepping in front of them.

Summer was shocked. "How'd you get in here?"

"Let's just say your new team member is an idiot." He replied.

"Don't listen to this loser!" James said entering the lair.

"James, why did you tell him our secret hideout?" Ashley asked.

"Because I figured he wouldn't stand a chance. Three against two, come on, he is so out numbered." James told her.

"These guys are a lot smarter than you think." Summer said.

"Yeah." Ashley chimed in.

While the three were busy talking, Arnold went in the 'dungeon' and tried to free Helga from the chains.

"You two are so much alike." Summer was telling Ashley and James.

"What do you mean?" They asked at the same time.

"You both have bad taste and try to hook up with losers like Arnold and Helga. I mean if you two would just open your eyes for a minute then you would realize that the perfect lover for you two would be each other and you should like totally hook up." Summer explained.

Before either Ashley or James could respond, they heard the sounds of chains, and a door opening.

Helga ran over to Ashley and began attacking her like crazy, punching, kicking and pulling her hair. "You will not lay one hand on my beloved football head you little twit!" She told Ashley.

Arnold leaped at James and punched him in the face. "And you can't have Helga, she's my girlfriend, so back off and get your own!"

Arnold and Helga called the cops again and Summer, Ashley and James got arrested.

"Have fun in the loony bin you guys!" Helga called after them.

"You will be mine someday Helga, and you will like it!" James threatened as he got thrown in the back of the truck with Summer and Ashley.

"Doing all the horrible things they just did should have them locked up for months." Arnold told Helga.

Helga smiled. "Come on Arnold, let's go see Space marshions 3-d!" She exclaimed.

Arnold was confused. "But you already saw it with James?"

She shrugged. "I know, but I want to see it with you."

Arnold and Helga went to the same movie that she saw with James, but this time was different. Helga liked the movie more than she did last time, cause this time she was watching it with someone she loved.

THE END!


End file.
